The invention relates to a magnetic torque limiter and its use in conjunction with a motor or generator.
To limit the torque of a motor shaft or generator shaft, mechanical slip clutches are known, as also described in German Utility Model DE 1850245 U. Such a slip clutch has the disadvantage that because of its mechanical embodiment it is subject to severe wear. Magnetic slip clutches are also known. German Published Patent Disclosure DE 26 59 585, for instance, shows a magnetic slip clutch particularly for driving a centrifuge. The housing of the clutch is embodied as a rotor and is connected to the motor by means of an additional rubber coupling and by means of a number of drive bolts.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is that simple, flexible inclusion of the device in various drive concepts is not readily possible. Moreover, this version operates on the principle of an asynchronous machine; that is, the clutch, because of the currents that occur in the aluminum-filled slots, converts power into power loss, and slip fundamentally occurs between the two clutch rotors.